


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°12 : Action ou vérité ? (Première version)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Hinny, Hogwarts, One Shot, Truth or Dare, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Première version d'une partie d'Action ou Vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°12 : Action ou vérité ? (Première version)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, j'adore écrire des « Action ou vérité ? » avec mes personnages préférés, c'est juste jouissif. Je l'ai déjà fait avec les Avengers, d'ailleurs – l'année dernière pour mon calendrier de l'Avent sur Avengers – et si vous voulez le lire, il vous suffit de chercher « We wish you a Merry Christmas! » sur mon profil, et ce sera le huitième OS.
> 
> Aujourd'hui, première version du jeu, entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco (c'est pas très réaliste mais j'ai besoin de joueurs), Luna et Neville.
> 
> Univers alternatif.

**Samedi 12 décembre 2015**

 

Un foyer des élèves avait été ouvert à Hogwarts, où les étudiants de toutes maisons confondues pouvaient se réunir et s'adonner à des jeux ou des révisions de groupe. Mais pendant les vacances de Noël, le château ayant été déserté, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Draco Malfoy.

Ces huits élèves s'ennuyaient ferme, alors Fred eut l'idée de génie de proposer un « Action ou vérité ? », histoire d'occuper l'après-midi. Draco protesta longtemps, puis se résolut à rejoindre le groupe. Il trouvait ce jeu, même s'il était Moldu, plus intéressant que ses notes d'histoire de la magie.

Luna fut nommée chef du tirage au sort. Les sept autres marquèrent sur des bouts de papier une action et une vérité.

Le tour de table commença par Harry.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Luna.

\- Vérité, répondit le brun.

\- T'es-tu déjà pris un râteau ? Si oui, par qui ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

Le deuxième fut Ron.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, fit-il avec bravoure.

\- George va te dessiner un tatouage sur le bras.

\- Youpi ! s'exclama le plus âgé.

George s'approcha de Ron, qui affichait un air pas rassuré, sortit un marqueur – normal, pas indélébile – de sa poche, attrapa le bras de son frère et dessina une bite.

\- Très drôle, George, marmonna Ron. Très mature.

\- Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un fessier en train de se soulager.

Il se rassit à sa place. Hermione fut la prochaine sur la liste.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité, risqua-t-elle.

\- Qui était ton premier amour ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, gênée. Ron l'ignora, purement et simplement. Ils avaient rompu à l'amicale il y a quelques temps, mais il n'avait pas été son premier petit ami.

\- Viktor Krum, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Voudrais-tu être embrassée par quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

\- En ce moment ? Par Harry, évidemment !

Fred fut le suivant.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Embrasse la personne de ton choix dans la pièce.

Fred se leva et fonça droit sur Draco. Le blond déguerpit à toute allure, visiblement surpris et effrayé, mais le roux lui courut après dans toute la pièce. Ils tournèrent un moment autour des fauteuils et des canapés défoncés, mais Fred parvint à coincer Draco et lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Le blond revint à sa place en murmurant « Espèce de cinglé ».

Le prochain sur la liste était George.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Essaye de draguer le joueur de ton choix.

Le dévolu de George se jeta immédiatement sur le pauvre Draco. Les jumeaux semblaient prendre plaisir à lui pourrir la vie.

\- Hey poupée, ça roule ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu dragues les filles, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire, cracha Draco avec dédain.

Le joueur suivant fut Neville.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu aies faite ?

\- Avoir voulu me jeter sur Malfoy en première année.

Le dernier à passer fut ledit Malfoy.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Chante une chanson choisie par le groupe.

Fred et George hurlèrent de prendre _I Want Your Bite_ de Chris Crocker. Ils affirmèrent que c'était suffisant pour que le Slytherin se paie la honte de sa vie. Alors le groupe suivit, au plus grand désarroi du blond.

Il commença à fredonner :

- _It's Chris Crocker. You know it's not about romance, it's just about whats in your pants. Screw hello, you had me at sex. Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed. From the head to your toes, legs up over your head. From begs to moans, we're both seeing red. Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright, but right now I don't want your kiss, I want your bite._

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Tout le monde était mort de rire. Draco se leva, se drapa du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait après ce gage, et s'enfuit en courant de la salle. On ne le reverra plus de la semaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Pauvre Draco ^-^'


End file.
